


Confessions of The Galaxy

by bubblyhyuka



Category: Slice of life - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Everyday, Growing Up, Laughter, Life - Freeform, Other, Sadness, School, Slice of Life, dumb stuff, friends - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyhyuka/pseuds/bubblyhyuka
Summary: When you’re a teenager, it can feel like the whole world is on your shoulders, like it’s crushing you to pieces. But if youre lucky maybe, just maybe, you will find people who want to hold up the world with you, for you. And maybe you’ll all become your own little galaxy.𝙤𝙧what actually happens when you put an overly kind, quirky, kpop stan extrovert with one super anxious, fireball, art nerd ambivert and one shy, carefree, punny introvert.
Kudos: 6





	1. WHY IS OUR TEACHER NOT TEACHING?

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is a story compiled of my friends and mines everyday life. by no means will the writing be perfect. or have a deep meaning every chapter. it’ll be little mentos that may or may not be helpful to you. but i hope you laugh and find courage in these confessions.

today started like every other day, me ranting about txt and music and just being louder than ever. and when i walked into the classroom, LIKE EVERYOTHER DAY, i greeted with “good morning y’all!!! 15 days till christmas!!!!!” i kinda have an infatuation with christmas.

oddly enough, i find it so cute how dibs, dibbys nickname, does this thing with our home room teacher every morning. as he calls role, he says “top of the morning to ya dibby!” and dibs will call back “top of the morning to ya mr. darius!”

after home room we worked through first period, the most dreadful part of the day because of the wicked which of the east. but she, is for another day.

time flies and we end up sitting in our usual three order— dibs, me, and brit —during second period. we did our MAPS testing, **_ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE!!!_** and went to third period. in third we did little work, only learning how to graph and then eventually drawing and talking the rest of the time.

dibs drew like normal, and so did brit while i planned and coloured a paper crane that brendon, a side character is what we like to call him, made me.

at lunch we discussed how i’m the princess of the galaxy. weird, right?

now i don’t know if i should be offended or not because doesn’t that mean i’m spoiled? or i order everyone around? i don’t. surely.

im just a princess who gets what she wants by asking nicely. asking for someone to get you a plate of food when you have a reason understandable, right? to be fair i forgot my ID. and i was hungry! britton could jump in so why not, he never eats anyway!

besides the point at recess we sat in OUR SPOTS. we have a specific pole, where we sit all together and surrounded by each other. we drown loud annoying background characters out, this is where most of the fun happens. but today we only discussed careers and then went back in for classes.

the rest of the day slipped by, nothing too interesting but something nonetheless.


	2. Our Lucky Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how we found our galaxy. 
> 
> or 
> 
> the story of when we realized that dibs, brit and me were actually a whole lot more suited for each other than we thought.

november 2018 

we were in 7th grade and it was the day of our schools wrestling exhibition.most of our friend group was missing. 

see we weren’t “The Original” friend group per-say? we actually had 8 people whom we all hung out and talked to. none of us were really close but we had classes together, ate together, hung out at recess together so we were as class as friends as we could be, or so we thought. 

but that day, two out of eight had to cheer, another two had gotten signed out and one more out of eight went to hang out with his closer friends. which only leaves three of us. 

the three of us, being dibs, brit and me. me and brit had been friends already but dibs was new to us. of course we had hung out and talked but we weren’t close enough to be friends. 

that day, during the exhibition we not only talked but danced in our seats and sung songs,  horribly . i giggled so hard i doubled over in laughter as we made jokes about the wrestlers. and we all just laughed together instead of at each other. 

by the time the exhibition was ending we had laughed so much we could barely stand. but we got up and walked together, still laughing and smiling. i know that day i started t feel this warm feeling bubbly up in my chest, it was something so different but happily accepted. 

that day we hadn’t judge each other for our weird habits, we actually listened and found the habits endearing to say the least. we all have a platonic crush on each other it’s hilarious. 

this was the day we realized that us,  just the three of us were so much more supportive and better group than the large eight. we noticed how we didn’t ever feel excluded and felt loved, we never felt scared that we would be judged for what we liked, even though we couldn’t be more different. 

that day i found my sun, and my moon. the day dibs found her stars. and britton found his space. we found our galaxy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading,, our story is simple but oh how i love it.


	3. SUB TEACHERS PT. 1 ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sub teachers and detention.

hey sub teachers. kids laugh, students laugh. we laugh together, with each other. especially my home room, which even though it has the same stupid dynamics. ( i.e. the unexplainably beautiful girls, the rich guys, the athletes, the nerds, the class clown, the bully, the super friendly ones, the smart ones, etc) we all love each other. even when we won’t admit it. we all add an element to the class. we’ve been in the same home room for _5 YEARS_. it’s honestly weird you expect us not to be close? when every year we walking in on the first day and are like “chris? check. shawn? check. daisy? check.” we can’t even laugh in school anymore,,, anyway i’m mad we have detention for laughing and having fun in a boring class. we literally got no work done. and because we snickered, we all of lunch detention. hilarious. f u. really f. u. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F U KATASHA   
> sincerely,   
>  jaysa your sweet heart reliable girly!


	4. DOUBLE SUICIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a normal day. ig? also it’s so funny how excited you sounded dibs when you said shoot me, it was the funniest. and brit singing uma thurman with you was an honor!!

today me and my close friend said that boys should be able to have kids and that boys should have periods. maybe because we’re on our periods that we want other to feel our pain. 

during english class i made my friends laugh by badly singing and dancing in my seat to fall out boy. they liked it i’m sure, we worked on our greek gods papers and talked about the maybe new percy jackson tv show/movie!!! brit and me said that we should get dibs into the avatar. after that we left and went to 3rd period. 

we had the strangest conversation at lunch. we talking about sex. things that involve sex. it was a fun discussion to have with your friends especially when three-fourth of your friend group is in lgbt and the other one-fourth is straight. we asked each other questions and giggled. we also saved ourselves from the cold because we got to stay in the cafeteria but i missed are knee square. 

after lunch and we went back to class, and the seats were seated so weirdly but fun since we were so close. the order went me, dibs, then brit from left to right. we were waiting for our teacher to turn the MAP testing back on. while she was doing that dibs had leaned over my desk and i was tickling her while she doodled on my scratch paper. 

she drew a mini, chibi me and told me that she liked drawing me. that made me happy, her drawing was so cute!! it was like i was adorable! 

right after that our teacher said “you all will have to start over.” 

the whole class was so devasted and we made a (bad) joke that we were gonna shoot ourselves. we held fake finger guns to our head and fake shot. dibs then pulled me towards her and said “jaysa shoot me,, shoot me” and i told her only if she shoots me as well. 

and end the end me and dibs committed double suicide. brit was grieving our deaths when our teacher said she fixed it. and we went on to work on our text more. 

when class was dismissed we left and dibs was rushing me by yelling “ahhhhhhh” over and over and i ran into this girl. now it wouldnt have been if my hand hadn’t been up and open because the girl was so short that my hand collided her one of her boobs. now that seems like it’s not possible but i’ve never gotten so red and said sorry before running off so quickly. gosh i hope that girl doesn’t remember...

we went to band and stayed in there for two periods before we left. but while we were there brit didn’t give my full body heart back and i was fake upset but don’t tell him. eventually he gave it back. i also watched brit have this star struck face of love at arin, it was so adorable i wis arin wasn’t straight because brit is pretty boy. one day someone will look at you the same way brit i just know it! 

when we got to home room our teacher had christmas music playing and me and dibs sang while brit hugged me and i kinda dance with him slightly. it was nice because he rarely shows affection. 

as we were leaving i told dibs brother than i was now his sister and me and dibs are twins even though we have different birthdays and different race. we all laughed and giggled at that. 

i’m getting ready to go to our last middle school christmas’s concert. :( i’m gonna miss middle school a bit. it was fun while it lasted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you dibs and brit. i don’t know if you know but stay with me yeah?


	5. JAYSA ITS SPELLED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me and my spelling

i have a tendency to think _really_ fast, why because i’m a naturally excited person. i also have lots of thoughts that may leave my mind quickly. so i tend to make lots of spelling/pronunciation mistakes all the time. whether it be speaking, texting or writing, i will make at least 1 mistake. 

when i’m writing i will ask for spelling and i’ll say “spell supposed” and they both with compete to spell it first or correctly for me. it makes me so happy that i have some reliable friends. 

if i’m speaking and i mispronounce a word, they’ll tell me but sometimes i’ll say it wrong to irk them. like superlative, SU-PER LAT-A-TIVES. hah dibs. take that. 

when it comes to texting. they just have to bare with me and because of that they’ve learned to read through my typos. the first time i corrected myself they were so shocked but now i’ve given up. we’ve been in this group chat long enough to know i can’t control my spasms. 

anyway they always get on me for that, but what’s even better is when i spell something right. no i’m not tearing up, but the other day brit said he was proud because i spelt supposed right on the spot. his eyebrows did the little thing and he clapped and smiled at me and said “good job! i’m proud” and yeah that made me really happy. 

this is something that reminds me of our friendship so i’m adding it here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey keep spelling for me. i might even have to call you when i’m in college. lol love you guys


	6. barbarian rules ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our little fights over the group chat name

the story is simple. i have my phone, brit had his and then dibs finally got her first phone. we’re best friends so the first thing we did was make a group chat. 

we never had a set name for the groupchat so it continually changed for each mood and time we jokingly argued. we fought over the dang name. it went from something about kpop to our personalities and then to some type of game reference and at some times we left it nameless. it was a multitude of things. 

until i went soft one night and told them i call them my sun and my moon. and brit called us his space and dibs called us her stars. 

and then. we called each other our galaxy. we keep each other in orbit. without one it’s all wonky. so yeah. that moment was very special for me. i realized i never want them to leave. 

i want them to be the ones my kids know, the friends i tell my husband about. the ones i can rely on even after years. the people who i look back in my memories of teenage life and see. the people who know me better than anyone. the ones i cry with, the ones i fight for, the ones i dance the night away with. the people who comfort me, the people i tell my collage friends about and yeah and maybe we get angry at each other. and we yell and argue. 

but it’s never worth losing our friendship. what we have is a special bond, don’t let go. my truest friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay in orbit and don’t let any asteroids or meteoroids break us. or knock us out of orbit.


	7. doggos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no. 1 doggo award goes to...

once over the summer of 2019, brit, dibs and me debated who had the cutest puppy. there was maple, brit, salty and oreo, dibs, and coco, sheguns dog but practically mine.

i love coco. she’s the fluffiest and cutest thing ever. i also luv maple a whole lot. she’s the most adorable puppy. her fur is such a pretty brown 

and dibs is maples best friend and i’m maples number one supporter. salty and oreo get no love, theyre so mean as an though they look pretty. one phrase i know by heart is “salty you’re so mean” 

i think coco is the best but maple has a little soft spot. dibs thinks maple is the best along with brit 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love doggos


	8. NICKNAMES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my sun and my moon

nicknames. they’re names you give to someone whether it be for short, or they have a meaning, or maybe you just wanna call them that. 

but to me they have a lot of meaning. some of the most important people in my life are dibs in brit. they’re some of the people who i lived for. when times were rough i’d think about them and how much they love me and feel better. they became like my own universe. 

and maybe that’s because that’s what they are. they keep me balanced, they are my balance. when i first called dibs my sun, i told no one, i just put the sun emojis next to her name. and it was the same for brit when i called him my moon. 

they are different but alike, just like the sun and the moon. and without one the other is over powering. a life with no day or sun is just black terrible darkness and a life with out a night or a moon is just over bearing light. 

they’ll stay like that, forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ily


	9. 12/13-14/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wish i could add pictures

we edited brit to have short legs, dibs to have longer legs and bigger boobs and i called brit the black woody.

me and dibs literally slept on the phone,,, like 8 hours. so it’s officially first cuddling session complete. one day though me and my besties will take a cuddle nap session together, we deserve it. 


	10. THE LAST DAY?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> volley ball and letters

on the last day of 7th grade we helped our teacher pack and clean. she was moving up with us to 8th grade so the few students that came either coloured, helped clean, or talked. 

at first we coloured a lot and talked together. we got on our phones a bit and she then asked for us to help her and she’d give us sodas and chips. so like all kids we did and it was fun. 

this particular day was a half day and when it was close to time to go, we blew up a beach ball and played volleyball in class. the ball was rainbow and medium sized. we threw it all around, into the ceiling and almost knocking over a soda. 

many times i fell, laughed and almost fell. when car riders and walked were called, dibs pulled out a taped up piece of construction paper. later when i got home i opened the letter and til this day i still have it. 

days we i feel bad or i feel like a failure i read it. it has such important words that are hard for me to believe most days. the words hit close and it feels like she knows exactly how i feel. anyway i love you dibs and brit thank you for the snacks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last day of seventh grade :/ it was a happy day


	11. im here again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lolos im just emotional

okay its been awhile. im not sure what to write here and what im supposed to say. rlly im not good at doing things consistently, i try but im quite terrible. ig this is a diary but like for my thoughts about my friends. or maybe its just a place for me to gush about how much i love them. right now we’re going through a time where we can’t see each other. i miss you both terribly. and during my time away from you guys ive had time to reflect on the way i treat you both. honestly i am not the best friend. i will never be “the best” because thats not how it works. i wanna try and be the friend whos there. i care about what you guys have to say so please dont think i dont. i will always listen. i will always love you. please dont be scared because i will never judge you, and even if i get mad at you. i cant stay away for long. you’re bith apart of me. if someone asked what our friendship meant to me i’d say love. you guys not only make me feel loved, you make me want to give love. you’re both everything to me rlly. okay lemme stop gushing and get to the point. lately we’ve been apart but also we havent? we text pretty often. and you guys rlly are so funny. like a gc doesnt have to be big to be chaotic and fun. i love our gc so much rlly. it makes me feel special and lucky to have someone like you guys. i’ve also came to the conclusion that even if i hate you’re star signs i love you to death. my sun and moon ♡ !! this time apart has also given me a chance to think back on our friendship. in reality we’ve only been close since november-ish 2018, aka we’ve only been besties for around a year? but it feels? so ? much longer? than? that? i hope im not alone on this? i feel like ive know you guys my whole life, like ive spent decades with you guys. idk its crazy how it feels like we’ve known each other for so long but in reality it’s so short. i want to know you guys for many many many many more years. lets grow old together and talk about early 2019 and how we just enjoyed the warm southern spring time. mhm also you two are crackheads wtf like HEJSIEUEU how can you be so freaking funny!!!!!!! ugh n e way i wrote this cause i miss you guys. i probably will write again soon. oh before i go i wanted to say. one, if i ever do something that makes you comfortable let me know. i wanna learn more and more about you guy’s boundaries and such. we’ve been friends for a year but you never learn everything about a person but i will definitely try!!! and two, thank you for always being there for me. for genuinely loving me. for just making me feel loved like no one else has. for allowing me to shine light and positivity and happiness on you guys. without you both i probably never wouldve opened myself up and let myself shine. i hope i can be a ray of positivity and energy in your life. i also hope that i can be someone who you can come to when you need help or just someone to talk to. THANK YOU AGAIN for understanding me and not hating me. for understanding me and my problems, and for loving me for my hobbies. for loving me and for teaching me to but myself first. and for genuinely putting me first, for ALWAYS caring no matter what. oh and if like i ever make you annoyed or pissed, im sorry the feeling was probably mutual AKSUWUWUUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO IS COMING SOON LOLOLSLSO


	12. us against the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emotions again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoever said a friendship with three people cant exist is wrong. literally you guys are- excuse my language -perfect.

okay so part two??? wow two writings in one night jaysa??? youre on a roll!!!! but i just came to say i remember when i first came to cheraw and for years i tore up a so called friendship. when i can here, i had no idea what friendship really meant? i had never had a best friend? or even a regular friend. i was such a bad, lonely kid. coming here kinda changed that for me. from fourth to sixth grade i slide in and out of two peoples friendship. ahem ahem france and rose cough cough. i was knew and wanted friends desperately. and i got them. even though i never really “fit” with them. they we’re always nice, but it was never like how you guys make me feel. i tore them apart but i think all things are destined. they never fit together either. they just filled each others spaces. i tattered between the two, having to choose between rose and france, france and rose. it was tiring to say the least. either being accused of not liking one another, being closer with each other or just plan being someone they could throw their hate at. it was terrible. but at the time they were all i knew. my only ever friends. everything i had. rose was a better friend than france. france never liked me from the start, while rose had a softness for me. i think rose is still very special to me, but being special to someone doesnt mean you have to be close. look at me and choi soobin. he’s special to me, but we’re not personally close. and i think rose will always be special. i love her lots, and i thank her for being my friend. i remember her promising not to fall away from me. to not leave me. but six grade hit us hard. she met dibby. dibby, dibby, dibby. snatched up my bestie like flies in a fly trap. making me jealous and angry all in one. i didnt like you to be honest. i always felt like you were a better friend to rose than i would ever be able to be. but that year i also met britton. at first i didn’t like you. but somewhere along the lines you made me feel safe. six grade was so much better because of you. thank you for that, for sticking with me through all of this. you became my best friend. i wonder where that squeaky voiced boy went. sigh. 

we joined seventh grade. me, france, brit, rose, dibs, gabe and ryan. i remember seeing you brit on the first day and just being like why is he tall? why is his voice deeper? what is this ? this is not britton? but you grew lols why i stayed the same :/. and we all started hanging out more often. frequently. you know how it goes from there. somewhere along the lies i stopped not liking you dibs. and started becoming jealous of rose. you were so cool and so close with her. i wanted what she had. little did i know id eventually have it. and now its just us against the world. 

the whole point of this story is, you guys made me realize what true genuine friendship is. what it means to actually be friends. to love people for who they are. to not be able to stay made at each other for long. to joke and actually /be/ funny. to respect each others differences. to have happiness spilling and seeping out of every corner of your friendship. to be known for our unwavering and unfaltering love and loyalty to each other. for others to look at us and want to have what we have, to wish for something like us. to look and see happiness at its uttermost, highest part. to love everyone equally, without having to “pick” a side or person. if someone said brit or dibs, i’d say both. i need you both in my life. without you guys everything would be so different and difficult. when im with you guys, i feel like i dont need anybody else. like i could go throughout school life and not need a single new person. to be able to not care about how people see me because i know. i know ill always have you guys. you’ll always be there for me. when im sad and feel like i cant do a single thing. when im happy, and im on top of the world. when im in between. when i struggle. when i fail. when i succeed. when im confused. when im in love. when im heart broken. when im scared. when im bold. when im dumb. when im smart. i want you there for it all. every part of my story. of my soon to be history. truly it feels like its us against the world. and i wouldnt have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part three of emotions soon,,,


	13. NFA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one chapter with three parts,
> 
> pt. 1 normalize loving ur friends 
> 
> pt. 2 f is for friends and fears 
> 
> pt. 3 affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is veryyyy honest, it may string a core in ur heart tight but know i still love u no matter what :)

part one 

this thought came to me one day while i was on the toilet, lolos n e way. i think people should normalize loving ur friends more often. yes i want to tell my friends i love them 24/7, yes i wanna take them on dates and cuddle with them and be affectionate but i that doesnt mean im in love with them. like chill, if i wanna hold my besties hand then who are u to stop me???? like yes i wanna look at my bestie and tell her she's beautiful and that her eyes sparkle like the stars. or if i wanna tell my bestie that i love when he hugs me or that i love when he gives me that look like "u fucking dumbass?!?!" then i will do it!!!!! normalize showing unfiltered affection to ur friends pls because some times i be bursting at the seams with love for the both of you and it makes me wanna write some romantic type shit but instead platonic?? ya feel me?? yes i think my besties are pretty and handsome,,,, and their smiles and laughs??? stg make me fall in love with them?? and all their little habits?? i could cry when i say i love it all!!!! and i also noticed that my way to show affection for u guys normally have something to do with ur hair. why??? idk actually but im guessing it's because of my older habit with my mom. when i wanted to bond with her without annoying her, i would play aimlessly in her hair. so now, dibs, when i run my fingers through ur hair or braid it or twist it or push it behind ur ears know it rlly means, "i love you, i want to be affectionate with you without being a bother." same goes for u brit, when i get something our of ur hair or i rub ur head its jsut me showing affection and love. haha also this is kinda seeping into part three so lets go onto part two before i mix one AND three together!!!!

part two

f is for fears and friends. this statement means that along with friends comes fears... idk if im the only one but very often i have fears. im scared we'll fall apart, that im too annoying, that i'll be left out, that, mostly at dibs, i will be the only one to pick friends over a relationship. but i also have to put in perspective that making someone chose between someone they love and another someone they love is against my morals. i cant make you do that, but im scared that the trust you have in me will be less and less... idk why im like this and i wish i could stop it but fears are apart of me and who i am. i am scared and constantly worried about the things that could happen. especially when it comes to our friendship. for me i would do anything for you guys and it scares me that i could be the only one that feels this way??? i am also scared that i am a toxic friend to one of you guys. i try and be the best i can for you both and show you how much you mean to me but i always get scared that im being too pushy or too annoying. if im too loud, too emotional, too dramatic, too sad. i want to be a light in your life not someone who is simply tiring to talk to. i understand that with everything going on with me and the way i am i can be a little,,,, much you can say. i have highs and lows, ahem my bipolar shit doing its thing, and im very confused with a lot of things in life. i hope that i can be someone you love endlessly and not someone who makes your life hard and tiring. i am also quite emotional and can take some things to heart and some not. i never wanna over step your boundaries so if i ever do pls let me know. you both know that im very emotional and that my heart is way too big for my body so maybe i cry a lot yeah but youre lucky. my family has lit rally bullied me into thinking crying is a crime, that even being the slightest bit emotional is punishable by law. to the point where if i do show emotion i get scared of the repercussions and start shaking and become scarily quiet and jumpy. so if i cry around you its because i trust you to NOT judge me for feeling, to know that i am still strong. that i am still the same jay, im just showing my soft side. also psa i may seem very open because i tend to be but i want to let you know that if i ever seem closed off its because i dont feel ready or comfortable yet and thats not on you its on me. but i promise when im ready ill tell you whats bothering me or making me upset. okay this is sad enough im done beingsad i just wanted to let you know some things and such uhhh ask me any questions if you want also maybe now u can listen to TWO and see it from a different perspective...

part three

AFFECTION!!!!!! my literal favorite thing in the whole world!! i love it, like so much. i cant even begin to tell you how every little piece of affection affects me. when you grab me when scared. when u hug me, when you lean your head on my shoulder, when u sniff me, when our thighs touch accidentally, when our hands touch for a second. when you hug me but then it turns into just holding each other. when we dance together, when you play with my fingers, when i link arms with you. when I grab you. affection to me isnt limited by friends, family and romantic ties. i feel that if you love someone you should show them. cuddling each other, sharing seats or beds, sharing in general, throwing your legs over someone elses. all of it means the world to me. i grew up a big clingy baby, resulting me to need love be shown in affection. BUT sadly my soulmates are not too keen on affection from what i've concluded. i've learned to accept the things i can get and what i cant, i understand because everyone as certain boundaries and i have to respect that. but to me physically closeness is one of the most important things in relationships with people. no not sex i mean affections DIRTY MINDS jk idk if you have dirty minds but im saying sexy aint as important as seemingly platonic physical closeness. n e way, im kinda tired of writing so peace baes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love you guys though hahahaha muah


	14. my world

i will always try and be a golden light in my friends world ... even when mine is dark.


End file.
